


Against the Gate

by melagan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/pseuds/melagan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John likes it when he has Rodney pressed against the Stargate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Against the Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: mischief
> 
> Mistakes=Mine

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, John."

"You sure about that, Rodney?" John used the full length of his body to press Rodney back against the ring of the stargate. "There's nobody here but us and you pulled the crystal so that the gate can't be activated. You did pull the crystal, didn't you?"

"Yes. Of course, I did. Do I look like an idiot? It's in my pocket."

John licked his lips. "Looks like that's not the only thing in your pocket."

"Oh. Well, you're very, um, convincing, and I think that's a perfectly valid excuse for…" Rodney fell silent as John smoothly pulled the belt out of Rodney's pants and they dropped to the floor. John bent over and helped Rodney step out of his shoes and trousers.

Rodney stared at John. "You're very good at that."

"I might have been thinking about it for awhile." John's smile was a little sheepish but it didn't slow him down a bit when it came to getting Rodney's shirt off. "There, that's better."

"I'm naked and you're not. How is this better?"

John took a half step back to look at the sight in front of him. He let his gaze travel slowly up McKay's body. "I like you like this. I think you like it, too." John looked down at Rodney's cock. The hard curve of it was flushed deep red, putting a lie to Rodney's protests.

"I really want to suck you, Rodney."

Rodney nodded frantically in answer.

John leaned over Rodney and whispered in his ear, "I want to suck you, I want to rub all over you, and want to fuck you up against the gate. It will be so damn good. I'll push into you so hard you'll have gate symbols tattooing your back."

"Nnggh."

"What's that? Was that a yes, Rodney?"

Rodney's non-verbal response was more than gratifying. He was trying to pull John closer, push John down to suck his cock, and spread his legs so that John could fuck him.

"Having a hard time making up your mind, buddy?" John stripped out of his own clothes then moved in close to press a kiss on Rodney's collarbone. "Why don't you let me drive?"

Rodney whimpered.

"I think," John continued, "We'll start here." John went down on his knees and rubbed his cheek over Rodney's cock. He turned his face just enough to suckle at the head of it, pulling back every time Rodney tried to push his way into John's mouth.

"Easy. This is just a warm-up. I want you nice and loose and ready for me."

"Johhnn." Rodney's head fell back and bumped into the gate behind him.

"It's all right. I've got you." John slid his hands along the inside of Rodney's thighs and coaxed them farther apart. Rodney yielded to him without protest, giving John access to everything. Still kneeling, John guided one of Rodney's legs onto his shoulder. The little hitch in Rodney's breath was exactly what John was waiting to hear.

It took just moments for John to get the lube onto his fingers and reach up behind Rodney's balls. McKay wasn't saying anything now but he was speaking plenty with his body as he rocked against John's fingers, trying to open himself up on the tiny bit of contact John was giving him.

"Please, please, please…."

"There's no need to rush, Rodney."

"Yes. Yes, there is, John. Rush now. I swear…"

"If you insist." John smirked. "I wouldn't want to be the one responsible for making you swear." Arching a smug brow, he added, "Maybe you'd better find something to hang onto, McKay."

Then John pushed Rodney back, bracing him against the gate. He got a good grip on McKay's ass, and biceps flexing with the effort, raised him up until Rodney was pinned between the stargate and John's body.

Rodney wouldn't be going anywhere that John didn't want him to. Not with the way he was pinned, with his ass snug against John's groin and his thighs spread wide open. Yeah, he was effectively trapped right where John wanted him.

~~~~

John bit his lip in frustration. He had every intention of fucking Rodney slow but McKay was always so damn uncooperative with his plans. John had barely worked the head of his cock into Rodney's ass, but it was so tight and hot he had to stop before he lost it right then and there.

"Now. Now. Now. C'mon, Sheppard. What are you waiting for, sunrise? If you leave me hanging here, I swear, I will make your life a living hell. Move!"

John swore under his breath. Just when had McKay's bitchy demands become a turn on? His hips obviously thought so, too, taking on an agenda of their own as they hitched forward in a desperate shove. Rodney shuddered in his arms as John's cock was suddenly buried balls deep in Rodney's ass. Then Rodney _wriggled_. The bastard.

He tried to stick to a rhythm, he _did_ but Rodney's hands were fisted in his hair, trying to pull him closer, to pull him into all that tight heat sliding over his cock.

John groaned and wondered how had this turned into McKay riding him instead of the other way around? Then it didn't matter anymore. It didn't matter because, without warning, Rodney turned into a shuttering wreck in his arms, his come leaving a splattered trail over John's belly and chest.

The hot, slick, wet of driving into Rodney's body was suddenly all that mattered and John did, unable to think about anything else. Somehow, this had turned into Rodney holding him up, urging him with his hands and mouth and the clench of his ass around John's cock, until John gave it up, white sparks of pleasure flying up his spine.

They slid down in a puddled heap at the base of the stargate.

Rodney was drooling against John's shoulder, which worked out just fine because John had gotten accustomed to being Rodney's pillow over the last few days.

"Up, McKay."

"Unn."

"Clothes, remember? That handy little thing that's going to keep our asses from scarring the night crew for life."

"Speak for yourself. My ass is spectacular."

John patted said ass and then slid his hand down between Rodney' cheeks. He was still wet, and John took a few lazy minutes to finger fuck him. He'd never get tired of the way Rodney would just moan and spread his legs wider for him. A well-fucked Rodney was a beautiful thing, all lush pleasure and slutty compliance under John's hands.

"Time?" Rodney's voice was slurred, his eyelashes were stuck together with sweat, and John just wanted to spread him out on the gateroom floor and lick every inch of him.  
"We're got fifteen minutes before time resets. Are you sure it's going to stabilize this go-round? John smiled down at Rodney. "I'd really hate to forget this."

Rodney just rolled his eyes at him.

"C'mon then, get dressed. I'd just as soon not shock Woolsey into the next galaxy."

~~~~~

The staff meeting went exactly as John had expected. Well, minus the shock factor. Apparently, the SGC were old hands at time loops, and their 56 hours weren't much more than a notation on Woolsey's yellow post-it-note. Go figure.

John balled his fists into the pockets of his pants. He had to or he was going to reach out, grab McKay, and ravish him right then and there on conference table. In a fuzzy part of his mind, John wondered if there was more he should have added to the report.

Right now though, he was too distracted to care. Rodney's shirt had ridden up when he was waving his hands around and telltale impressions of the gate's chevrons were clearly imprinted on his back.

John gave a soft growl of satisfaction.

~*~


End file.
